The Beautiful One of All the Three Greengrass
by babynora1983
Summary: Who would have thought that Hermione was really a Greengrass betrothed to Malfoy and not everyone is happy to have back in the family and friends what are they is there anyone that she can trust...
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful of All the Three Greengrass**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was alone in her room when she heard a tapping at her window she walked over and opened the window the owl landed on her window. Dropped the letter in her hands and flew off not waiting for a reply. She looked at the seal it was the Greengrass family crest. "Now why would I be getting a letter from them?" She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Forgive me for waiting this long to write to you. We gave you to the Ganger family out of safety from the Dark Lord. Your Daphne's older twin sister your real name is Phoebe Greengrass. Please don't be angry but you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy he doesn't know that you are Phoebe. Forgive me for letting you go through all that taunting that he and other people put you through. But it was better this way if Draco didn't know who you were. Your Godparents are the Lestrange and it was Bellatrix that placed you with the family. I know that the Dark Lord is not gone but he wants you Hermione to be dead. So I've begged Bellatrix to bring you back to us. I would rather risk you making a choice to be a death eater or staying neutral then to lose you because you are friends with Harry Potter. Please forgive me if you have more questions I will answer them I just thought I would write you before Bellatrix arrives I didn't want you to be scared._

_Love always_

_Cynthia Greengrass_

"What this can't be true I'm a Pureblood."

Hermione walked around her room putting her things into suitcase thinking about what she just read. Then about the night at the Ministry as well as the night that Dumbledore died. The way Bellatrix acted around her she always glared at me but her eyes told a different story.

"It's all true I am who they say I am in this letter. But why how could my real parents do this to me."

Hermione was so busy arguing with herself she didn't notice the pop of the house elf and Bellatrix arriving. Bellatrix looked at the elf and the elf went to work taking all of Hermione's things to the manor. Bellatrix just stood there listening to Hermione ranting away. Bellatrix slowly walked closer to clear her throat making Hermione jump and turn around to see Bellatrix looking at her.

"Oh it's you I thought that you would have been here tomorrow or something."

Bellatrix stared at her for a bit. "Well I thought why wait when I can just get you now. I'm sure that you have been informed of who you truly are."

Hermione looked back at her for a while then nodded. She looked around her room and saw that all her things were already taken.

"It was a house elf that took everything for us." Bellatrix had told her.

"Okay I see but am I staying with you or am I going to my parents tonight."

"Oh? Well if you want you can stay with me. Then we can go to your parents in the morning. The choice is yours to make."

Hermione just stood there for a while and thought 'if I stay with Bellatrix tonight I can get a bit of time to myself and time to adjust to all of this. But if I go straight to the Manor of the Greengrass then my entire question can be answered' She looked at Bellatrix and told her. "I think I'll stay with you tonight as much as I need answers I need time to adjust to all this. I believe my parents would be okay if I stayed with you since you are my godmother after all." Bellatrix smirk and nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go now Hermione if you have question I can try to answer as best I can."

"Bellatrix is it okay that I call you that since you are calling me Hermione."

"Yes of course you can if you like you can even call me Bella."

Hermione smiled and decided that she would call her Bella for now on. "Bella why is it that you treated me so different from the other muggleborns? Well I know why now after I read the letter but why did you let me fight against you?"

"If I didn't fight back like normal then the truth would have been known. We wanted you out of harm's way I didn't think that putting the glamour spell would alter everything about you. I didn't think that you would have been placed in Gryffindor."

Hermione sat down on her bed taking in everything that Bella had just said. Bella walked over to her and sat next to her. Hermione nodded her head for Bella to continue.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you were going to become friends with Harry Potter. I didn't know anything til that night at the Misintry. Hermione we need to come up with a plan to kill Hermione and call you Phoebe from now on. I'll let you think of something shall we go to my home now?"

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on Bella's arm with a pop they were at Lestrange Manor. Bella walked Hermione to a guest room for her to sleep in tonight. Just as Bella was about to leave the room Hermione called her.

"Bella you have such a lovely place here. But tell me why I have to be here with you guys? I mean why wait 'til now to come and get me back?"

Bellatrix didn't know how to answer her without scaring her. How do you tell someone that the Dark Lord wanted to kill you slowly and harshly? Bellatrix frowned and told Hermione "Hermione trust me when I say this you really don't want to know the details of what the Dark Lord wanted to do you as Hermione. It's better if you kill her yourself and become Phoebe and leave it at that."

Hermione laughed a bit and said "That bad huh okay I'll trust you I won't ask question about that but don't you think that I should have been with my real family rather than growing up thinking that I was a muggleborn?"

Bellatrix looked at her for a bit and answered her "that answer needs to come from your parents but I can give you my opinion on it yes I believe that you should have grown up to be with your family. Look its late get some rest and tomorrow after breakfast we will go to your parent's house and you will get all the answers you need."

Hermione nodded and got into bed tomorrow was going to a long day for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**Sorry it been too long ****since I've **to post new chapter writing in pen then to type it up and post it takes a while to do it i'll try my best to post next chapter faster.

* * *

**The Beautiful One of All the Three Greengrass**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up the following morning wishing she hadn't woken up. She got herself out of bed, got dressed waited for someone to knock on the door. She didn't have to wait long for it at all, "Come in I'm awake." Bellatrix walked in and looking at Hermione then spoke, "Alright well you seem ready to go to your parents home, follow me and we shall go now." Hermione got up and followed her to the fire place. Bellatrix grabbed her wrist hard and grabbed floo powder in her other hand and said, "Greengrass Manor!"

In a Matter of minutes they were standing in a huge study with her parents and sisters waiting to meet her. She thought to herself _'this can't be I look nothing like Daphne I don't have the blonde hair nothing I'm nothing like her.'_ Hermione stood there not knowing what to do or how to act. Bellatrix spoke, "Cynthina, Nicholas I've brought her home as you have demanded me to." Hermione just looked all around the room and then to the ground. "The Dark Lord won't like this one bit he will hate the secrets as you know this Nicholas I must return to Malfoy Manor." He looked at and nodded but before she could leave, "Bella wait! Thank you for bring her back to us." Nodding back to him she left with the green flames at her departure of their Manor.

Hermione just looked over all the room rather than at any one that was in the room. Through thinking to herself, '_I didn't want to be here but they want me here, but they did want me why now!_'She had so many questions for the people in the room. Seeing her sister's move to sit down as well as her parents they showed that she could any where she wanted. Hermione thought for a bit and walk to the window, _'Bellatrix is my godmother and they are my family. How could this happen to me? Why would they want me when I look nothing like them! Merlin someone please start talking!'_ The room was so quiet it was driving her crazy by the second. Astoria finally broke the silence, "So you are Phoebe our older sister who is betrothed to Draco Malfoy?" She sounded jealous when she spoke of Draco.

"Astoria, that's enough of your crush on that boy, it's all you got he was never yours and we never told you that he would be." Astoria felt shameful at what her mother said then her mother continued to speak, "You'll be lucky if we can get Theodor Nott parents to agree for the both of you to be betrothed. Now I'm sorry Hermione that you had to see that, now would like to take a seat so we can answer your question." Yes Hermione had lots of question and hoped that they all got answered.

"Well for starters I look nothing like you so how do you know that I'm who you say I am? Where is your proof huh?"

"Well you have a glamour spell on you which is why you don't look like us at the moment. If you want proof that you're our daughter then we can summon Snape, so he could run a test for you. If you would like we can take the glamour off before we summon Snape," said Nicholas.

Hermione agreed with them and once the glamour was taken off her hair became straight blond. She looked just like Daphne only her eyes were green and Daphne's were blue. Hermione had a small mirror in her hand so she was able to see that she indeed looked exactly like Daphne Nicholas was about to call for Snape when Hermione spoke.

"No need to call for Snape I can see that I belong here. So is our family neutral or are we followers to the dark lord?"

"Phoebe, sorry is it okay that we call you Phoebe?"

Hermione nodded.

"Phoebe, we are his followers and you might just have to take the mark. Listen I know this isn't fair to you we will do what we can to stall it."

Phoebe looked at her family and saw that her sisters did not have the mark.

"You've been stalling for a long time already so we wouldn't get the mark?"

"Phoebe, the mark has to be give to the eldest child before the other siblings… (Nicholas looked at Cynthia and continued to speak)…You see we kept telling the Dark Lord that you were taken from us. We would go looking for you at all cost. You were five when we found you, we talked to the Granger's told them everything about us that was when we put the glamour spell on you. We wanted you to be safe and happy in life." Phoebe looked up and saw tears in both her mothers and fathers eyes her eyes welded as she took in everything they had said.

"I was taken from you! But, why? Who would so such a thing like that? I have to admit I always felt like I was missing something well I guess it would be someone. Did Daphne know about me?"

Daphne look and Phoebe and shook her head, "No, but I also felt like someone was missing and when we got to Hogwarts that feeling went away when you were close by. That was why I would stay quiet when Pansy would start something up... (looking into Phoebe's eyes)…I'm so sorry I should have put all those feeling together I should have known it was you." Tears were falling down both girls' cheeks and Phoebe ran to Daphne side reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

Astoria didn't know what to do should she run to her sisters and cry with them or leave the room. She thought to herself 'Phoebe is back home and now we are going to have to take the mark. Why couldn't she just stay gone?' Getting up and walking to the door turning a bit too just says "I'm going to get dressed and head over to Pansy's. Phoebe I'm glad your back home Daphne really needs you."

"Astoria, wait please I want to say something I may be Daphne's twin sister, but don't you need me to please look at me." Astoria knew that she was right and trying to hold back her tears she turned to face Phoebe. "Phoebe, what do you want me to say or do? You're here and now we have to take that stupid mark of the Dark Lord."

"Hey calm down I won't let that happen to either of you do you understand me. Come over here and sit down with us I still have question to ask."

Astoria nodded and walked over to her sisters to sit with them. Their parents stood up and prepared themselves for the question. "Now you have yet to answer my question on who took me from you and why they took me from you."

"We don't know who took you from us you were about six days old. We had been talking to the Malfoy's about a thought I had. But trust me when I say it wasn't them we had a special spell to your room if someone tried to talk you. They would be cursed to not have children of their own."

"Darling what your father is trying to say that if it was him. Narcissa would have had a miscarriage and Draco would not be here today."

"How did you find me?"

"Well it was a lot easier to find you when you started to show that you had magic. When Daphne started showing we sent a spell out to show us where you're magic would be."

"Okay so how did you decide that now was the time to bring me back home? I mean I know its cause the Dark Lord wanting Hermione dead. But if you only needed me for the Dark Lord to put the mark on us wouldn't it have been better for me to die rather than me being here?"

Daphne looked at Phoebe with sad eyes and spoke "Tell me Phoebe if you were a mother would you let your child be killed by a mad man. Mother came home after a meeting and told me everything about us. She asked what she should do I told her to bring you home. I made the choice for our parents to bring you back home. I NEEDED YOU HOME, I, ME, I WANTED YOU SAFE!"

"Oh Daphne, sweetie I'm sorry your right forgive me for speaking that way to our parents. But listen to me I understand that you need me as I needed you but this is the Dark Lord we are talking about do you know what he will have me do in his name. I will do everything in my power to keep you both away from the Dark Lord."

All three sisters sat together holding one another as their parents looked a pawn them. The girls together for only so little time already bonding. Phoebe thinking of ways she could protect her sisters, Daphne and Astoria glad to have Phoebe back in their lives. Cynthina and Nicholas thought of the entire thing that would happen in the days ahead. The talk he needs to have with Lucius Malfoy about the engagements, school records to be made, and last of the meeting with the Dark Lord.

"Phoebe, let Daphne show you to your room we need to call the Malfoys and let them know you are home. There are so many things to talk about and I don't want to rush you. We all need to deal with the Dark Lord."

All three girls got up to leave when their father spoke again, "Astoria you may go visit Pansy if you still want to go." Phoebe and Daphne kept walking, Astoria just nodded and headed to her room to dress and leave. As Daphne and Phoebe reached their rooms Daphne stopped and grabbed Phoebe hand. "Phoebe, you need to place your hand on the door, that way it can recognize you." She nodded and did as she was told and the door opened. They walked in and Daphne walked to a door on the right placing her hand on it as she told Phoebe to do earlier. "This door leads to my room so if you need anything just come over okay." Phoebe looked around the room everything was purple she had thought that everything would have been green.

"Phoebe, we should get ready for dinner with the Malfoy's. So how are you going to handle Draco now that you know that he will be your husband?"

Phoebe sighed, "Well I guess I should leave the past in the past and move forward right or at least get to know him right."

"Yes but just think about it okay I need to go to my room and get dressed for dinner."


End file.
